The present invention relates generally to an adjustable seat control assembly and, move specifically, to a vehicle seat mount and control assembly which allows unrestricted rotational and linear adjustment using rotational and linear adjustment controls which move with the seat and which may be operated independently or simultaneously to adjust the seat rotationally and/or linearly.
Many vehicles require an operator or passenger to be able to rotate his or her seat to operate the vehicle in any direction. For instance, the operator of heavy equipment like a backhoe needs to be able to operate the vehicle in many different directional orientations. In such vehicles, it would be very beneficial if the operator could mechanically adjust the fore and aft displacement of the vehicle seat from any possible rotational orientation.
The present invention provides an easy-to-use, economical and safe mechanical device for allowing a seat occupant to slide the seat fore and aft from any rotational direction easily by allowing the rotational and fore-aft displacement actuation handles to travel with the seat rotationally and linearly. The present invention allows the seat to slide linearly relative to the angular orientation of the seat, as opposed to relative to the front and rear of the vehicle.